


cute tall guys

by junmyeonssi



Series: exo drabbles [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, chanyeol is a flirt, kinda cliche, so minseok is a gay baby, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: cute tall guys walking into minseoks coffee shop is not normalalternatively, minseok is extremely gay





	cute tall guys

**Author's Note:**

> very self-indulgent and i apparently write fluff while im upset, life makes no sense  
> also! dedicated to azalea because ive been happy ever since we started talking again uwu

For Minseok, seeing cute, tall guys walking into his coffee shop would not be considered the norm. It would appear that today did not fall into his norm, as a cute tall guy walked right into his coffee shop. 

"Hello, what would you like?" Minseok sincerely hoped his nervousness (and his gay) didn't show. 

"Is your number on the menu?" the cute, tall guys surprisingly deep voice sounded exactly like the voice of an angel, if all angels sounded like him, Minseok would have no problem being a Christian forever.  _Wait, what did he say?_

"I asked if your number was on the menu." cute, tall guys voice rang out again. 

 _Shit, he said that out loud, didn't he?_  

"Yep!" the cute tall guy said cheerfully, "I'm Chanyeol and your name is," he peered at Minseok's name tag, "Minseok! Now that we know each others names, can I get your number?" 

"I-is that all?"  _Fuck, Minseok, Baekhyun would be disappointed with you, not that it matters but still._

"No, actually I would like to take you on a date as well." cute, tall- no, wait,  _Chanyeol_ said brightly.  _Oh shit, Chanyeol is really gonna kill him, isn't he?_

"Also, I'd like a green tea latte along with your number to go." 

Minseok rang Chanyeol up and shakily handed him his latte hoping that Chanyeol couldn't see the small sliver of nervousness. 

( If Minseok also gave Chanyeol his number, well, did Baekhyun really need to know? ) 

 

_Six months later_

 

"Hello, green tea latte to go please?" the mans voice rang out loud and clear. 

"Is that all?" 

"Nope, there's one more thing." 

And with that Chanyeol leaned over the counter and kissed Minseok. 

For Minseok, seeing cute, tall guys walk into his coffee shop is the norm now. And the name of the cute, tall guy walking into his coffee shop is Chanyeol, who is also Minseok's boyfriend (as most of Minseok's customers know).  

**Author's Note:**

> hmm i hope you enjoyed? leave a kudos or comment pls pls pls  
> id love to know what y'all thought of this!


End file.
